1 JONAS fan I don't think so!
by AprilShower
Summary: Who's really the JONAS number one fan? Well you're all about to find out. Cause Macy's gonna make it plain! Macy/Lucas.


**Disclaimer: Don't own JONAS. And that's why my life sucks! This story is sort of dedicated to _suburbs,_ an excellent writer I admire.**

"Yes we look forward to your girls volleybal team visiting with us tomorrow, last period. Alright have a good day." The principal said before she hung up and made her way to the door. Macy, who was just listening outside made a dash for her locker. So the girls volleyball team from another school was visiting here tomorrow huh? _Oh boy. _She thought. She knew that once they got a glimpse of JONAS, her three favorite boys would be toast. She couldn't let that happen.

She had to think of a plan. she couldn't let those wannabe volleyball pros hurt _her_ boys. She knew they were wannabe's because she could kick their butts at volleyball anytime! Guaranteed! Ask anybody! As far as hurting them goes. Sure she hurt them too but it was out of love, not to see what she could get from them or to show off to her friends that she was better than them or something because she got a small piece of JONAS. Sure she was still slightly obsessed with them, but as she got to know them personally she began to care for them as more than a fan, but like a friend.

She could only hope they could start to see her that way too. She shook her head. _Focus Macy!_ _You can_ _dream about you being friends with the handsome JONAS when you get home! Right now it's time to focus. _Alright. Operation: Save JONAS is in progress. She couldn't ask Stella for help because she and the boys had already gone home. She couldn't warn JONAS because she didn't have their phone numbers. Understandable. And she was pretty sure that they had no idea of the terror that was to await them tomorrow. She was on her own with this one.

She walked to her locker and grabbed her bag. As she put her biology book inside her bag, a plan began formulating in her mind. Why didn't she think of it before? It was so easy. And it helped that she memorized the boys schedules. She looked at her watch. She could only hope they were still here.

Operation: JONAS ready to commence.

The next day Macy watched they boys like a hawk. Yeah she did that on a regualar basis, but more so today than ususal. And she was so slick that no one even noticed her spying on them more than usual. Except for Stella. But the boys were clueless. Unless they were ignoring her and disliked her even more. Unless she was backtracking and not making progress with them like she hoped she would. Well even if they didn't like her she wouldn't let them down. They were in danger and weren't even aware of it!

Macy looked down at her watch once again. It was almost time. She looked up at the boys again. They were still talking by their lockers.

"No Kevin. No one smells like brownies!" Nick told Kevin once again.

"Are you sure I could have swore someone smelled like brownies! They smell so good!" Kevin sighed.

"Maybe you're just hungry." Joe said.

"I smell good, but I don't smell like brownies." Stella said smelling her self. Joe smiled.

You always smell good." He looked at her.

"Really!" Stella exclaimed. A smitten expression on her face.

"Guys! Come back!" Kevin exclaimed as Nick snapped his fingers in their face. Both looked down. A slight pink to their cheeks.

"I'm not hungry." Kevin huffed. "Well maybe a little. But I know I smelled brownies before that." Joe was about to reply when all of a sudden someone started pushing him and his brothers down the hall.

"What the-" he started.

"Macy what are you doing? You've been acting strange all day."

"No time to talk now guys! I'll explain later. Right now we gotta run."

"But Macy-" they tried to talk.

"Move it!" She yelled. Pushing them down the hall, around the corner and into an empty class room. Then she ran back out. They each looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. A few seconds later Macy rejoined them with a disgusted look on her face.

"Macy what is going on?!" They chorused together.

"Were going to be late for our next class." Stella exclaimed.

"And we have a test today." said Nick.

"Ugh! Don't remind me." Joe moaned.

"No you're not." Macy said with a small smile.

"Huh?" Kevin looked at her.

"I'll explain." Macy told them. She started from the beginning. When she first overheard the principal on the phone and how she had come up with this plan.

"So let me get this straight. There was a visiting girls volleyball team coming and you saved us?" Nick asked Macy, shocked. In fact they all looked in shock.

"Yep!"

"Wait but were still missing class." Joe pointed out.

"And we have a test." Kevin restated.

"Don't remind me!" Joe yelled. Macy laughed.

"Calm down Joe you don't have a test. None of us do. I was still here after school and when I heard the girls were visiting, I talked to Mr. Larsh and told him that I didn't full understand the material, which I could use a little more study time, and he agreed to move the test to tomorrow. They'll be five more questions on the test but, even if you miss them but you studied, you can still get a high B." Macy beamed, proud of her plan.

"You got 'Harsh Larsh' to give us an extra day? Macy my hero!" Joe shouted. Macy giggled shyly and continued.

"And talked to the prinipal. I told her that you all had an emergency, which this is for you guys, and wouldn't be able to make it to last period. So you're free to go home." They guys could say a word. Their mouths were open.

"But I still have to go to class." Stella pouted.

"No you don't. I told the principal you had to help them."

"That's my girl." Stella smirked.

"I'll go check to see if the coast is clear and them come back for you guys." Macy whispered before she slipped out. Before they could blink she was back in the room.

"Okay i've got the girls preoccupied. Now is the time to leave. Let's go." Macy went to open the door but befor she could she found herself being hugged by Nick then Joe and then Kevin.

"Thank you some much Macy. You Rock!" Nick smiled at her.

"You're Amazing!" Joe added.

"You're the Best! Kevin pipped. Macy started hyperventilating.

"Don't pass out!" They all said. Fear and concern on their faces. Macy shook her head. They were right. She could pass out at home. Right now they still needed her. She opened the door quietly and was able to lead the boys and Stella outside safe and unnoticed. They piled in the car and were ready to go.

"Macy aren't you coming?" Nick asked.

"Yeah Mace come on!" Joe said. They looked at her expectently. Okay if they didn't want her to pass out or have a fan girl moment they should really stop.

"I would love to but I have one more thing to take care of first."

"Well wait for you." They said. Did they not know she was this close to passing out.

"I appreciate that guys but I don't want to risk you being seen. Go on home where it's safe." They looked hesitant to leave her but the boys got out and hugged her one more time.

"We'll call you later Macy." Nick promised.

"For sure." Joe agreed. Kevin was the last to hug her.

"I knew someone smelled like brownies. I had been smelling it all day. It was wonderful." Kevin told her. He got really close to her and whispered in her ear. "And it was you." Macy's breath caught in her throat. "Bye Macy. We will be call you later." Kevin said before he joined his brothers and Stella in the car. Stella beamed a smile at her and shouted "That's my Girl!" As they drove away.

It took a few minutes for Macy to collect herself and finish her business. With a determined look she marched back inside. The wannabe's were still looking for JONAS and Macy just had to laugh. She walked up to the team captain who was wearing a shirt that said #1 JONAS fan it. Macy smirked and ripped open her own school shirt. It read in #1 SUPER JONAS FAN! on the front. The girls' mouth fell open in shock.

"Number one JONAS fan. I don't think so!" Macy said with scoffed. Satisfied Macy grabbed her bag and walked away.

Driving home Macy had a huge grin on her face as she replayed everything that happened in her mind. Barely believing it.! And she hadn't fainted! She greeted her mother on her way to her room the large smile still on her face. She got to her room when she began to feel it.

"Oh no." She said deadpanned. Well she knew it was coming anyway. At least she reached home this time! And then the #1 SUPER JONAS FAN pased out.

**AN: Well what did you think! Let me know! This is my first JONAS story and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
